Dimensional Outcasts
The series will undergo a heavy revision, together with some backgrounds of characters (including their new designs, new title, new groups coming up soon). However, almost all the characters' personalities AND names are still intact ---- Dimensional Outcasts is a group of young and adult superstickmen and non-superstickmen to fight Dark Side and supernatural beings. The series mainly focuses on characters and its plot. Each of their stories supported by the number of the characters. In some instances, some events are happening at the same time while dealing with their own personal problems. Sypnosis Official Sypnosis: “Five young children meet under odd circumstances and were separated after a harsh training. Four of them have altered memories while the oldest one escaped from his captivity, flying into the unknown.”'' Dimensional Outcasts brings five friends together and form their groups to eliminate threats on Slusher and dimensions. Gold and the members of the group later faces threat from the Dark Side, leaded by its mysterious leader who goes with the codename “Tarnen”. Timeline See Dimensional Outcasts/Timeline '' Chapters ''to be added... Character Stories (Side Stories) '''All the stories/comic series are rated K+ (age 10 to up) to T (teen) because of violence and blood. All chapter of every stories are listed on their resprective pages. :D *Golden-Blue Stick: The Life of the Mysterious Hero cancelled, '' *tba... Members *'Golden-Blue Stick:' ??? *'Sticktan: ??? *SmaTavish:' ??? *'Dragostick:' ??? *'Sticksroyer:''' ??? **'All Leaders are in the Slush Invaders Tournament Pets *'Blureed'- dragon/lion pet of the group. He can morph into a dragon into lion, vice versa anytime he wants. *'Night Hunter'- aka Night, is a pet (a Khezu) of the Fourstick who is naturally blind but have super senses that can detect the people around him. *'Spring'- a half-dog, half-tiger that joining the group, especially on important missions like hunting down the blues' secret bases underground. *'Dagger'- a tigrex that usually hunts Blues down single-handedly. *'Vicious'- a Gore Magala that was befriended by Gold. Vicious was only released when Blues ambushed their base. *'Piercing Wings'- ??? *'Translien'- aka Trance, an alien pet of the group that transform any animal, thing and a stickman anytime it want. It has no gender because it is a "thing that is a living thing" (said by Gold) Areas The Big Fourstick have several headquarters, and some are their (temporary/permanent) homes: *??? *??? *Villstick City (former city of Gold) *Underwater Base (headquarters found underwater somewhere below the oceans) *Fire Realm (where Dragostick currently resides) *Underground Base 503 (???) *Underground Base 1447 (???) *Underground Base 612 (???) *Giant Mountain Base (secret base) *Building 152 (former base) (abandoned) *Hollow Islands (unknown) The Fan of Wiki's Trivia Old *The list of the Big Fourstick is actually incomplete of numerous members *There are roughly 80-100 members of The Big Fourstick, divided into four groups. New *The series will be remade as it is revisited and I decided to change the title and the group names. **tba Note to readers This page is created by The Fan of Wiki. Please ask permission from the owner if you want to edit this page. Category:Characters Category:Slush Legends Series Category:The Fan of Wiki's Groups Category:The Fan of Wiki's Slush Fighters Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki Category:Fanon Category:Dimensional Outcasts